


Day 15 - In A Different Clothing Style

by AislinMarue



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Destiel - Castiel/Dean Winchester [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Destiel - Freeform, Establish Relationship, Human!Castiel - Freeform, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 23:52:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislinMarue/pseuds/AislinMarue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and the Winchesters take a trip to Scotland for a hunt. The locals wish to express their thanks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 15 - In A Different Clothing Style

**Author's Note:**

> Showing my Scottish pride with this one. Okay, maybe I could've picked a different way, but at least this amuses me. Shameless is what I am and no apologies for it do I offer. XD Enjoy and I look forward to your feedback. <3

“Why am I in a skirt?” 

“It’s not a skirt, Dean.”

“Cas, this is a damn skirt.”

“No, it’s not, Dean. We’re in Scotland. It’s a kilt.”

“Shut up, Sam.”

Dean glared down at the plaid skirt he was wearing, complete with the sporran, kilt hose and everything. He looked more like he was going to a Scottish wedding than anything else. He adjusted the sleeves of his jacket, looking over at Sam and Cas who were dressed in similar attire.

Sam just looked ridiculous. A Sasquatch in a skirt was worth blackmail pictures and Dean had more than a few on his phone by this point that Sam was not aware of. Cas, however, looked damn fine, Dean had to admit. The former angel wore his dark blue and white kilt with a navy jacket better than Dean and Sam wore theirs, that was for sure.

“I get that they want to thank us for coming out here and taking care of their shifter problem, but this is too damn much,” Dean groused, tugging on the hem of his kilt to pull it further down. His knees were showing and it was beyond irritating.

“Selkies. And if they hadn’t thought we were the best we wouldn’t be here so at least it’s a bit of a vacation. Plus the party they’re throwing us,” Sam pointed out, crossing his arms as he leaned against the rental car.

“What’d they call it? A kaylie or somethin’?” Dean asked, blinking up at the small bed and breakfast they’d been staying in since their arrival in the small Scottish town two days prior.

“ _Ceilidh_. But that was close enough,” Cas said, correct Gaelic accent and all, brushing a bit of lint off the sleeve of his jacket.

Dean blinked over at the former angel and shook his head while Sam got into the passenger seat of the rental car. “Forgot you know more languages than the U.N.”

Castiel’s lips curled in a small smirk, but shrugged his shoulders as Dean approached him.

“You know, I gotta say, Cas, that get up is making me awfully curious,” the hunter said as he stopped in front of Castiel.

The man in question tilted his head curiously, brow furrowed slightly as he studied Dean intently. “Curious? About what, Dean?”

“Are you wearing that kilt like a traditional Scotsman?” Dean leered, hands slipping down Cas’ arms and then his sides to rest on his hips, but the fabric of the kilt was too thick for him to be able to tell by touch.

Understanding came and the smirk lingered on Castiel’s lips. He leaned in to brush a kiss to his partner’s lips, nipping at the plump bottom lip before murmuring softly, “That will have to be something you find out after we get back.”

Then Castiel was gone, getting into the backseat of the rental car while Dean gave a low whine, shoulders slumping. He shook his head after a moment, though, heading for the driver’s side of the car and idly bitching that it was on the wrong damn side of the car, making him miss his baby even more.

This shindig couldn’t be over with fast enough, damnit.

~*~*~*~*~*~

No, it really couldn’t.

Five hours later, the trio trudged up the stairs of the bed and breakfast while the moon shone brightly in the sky above. Scots sure knew how to party, Dean couldn’t deny. His feet were killing him, though, and he desperately wanted to get out of the fucking skirt.

Waving Sam off as he and Cas retreated into their own room, Dean sighed quietly. The whole night he hadn’t managed to find out if Cas really was going commando under that skirt of his. Try as he might, Cas had thwarted him at every turn.

Once the door closed behind them and was locked securely, however, all bets were off.

Cas, who had been on his way to the bed to start taking off his shoes, suddenly found himself with his back up against the very same door he’d just walked through.

“Dean?” he blinked, surprised, but Dean was already hitting his knees before the former angel and lifting up the end of the kilt so he could solve the mystery.

Dean groaned when the truth was revealed and Castiel had not a stitch of clothing on underneath that damn kilt.

“Fuck, you’ve been like this all night and I couldn’t do anything about it?” he grumbled, his breath ghosting over Cas’ cock and making it stir. Screw that, Dean thought and smirked at himself. Don’t mind if I do.

A gasp was ripped from Castiel’s throat as Dean’s lips wrapped around his semi-hard cock, tongue teasing and playing until, not long after, it hardened fully within the wet heat of Dean’s mouth.

“Fuck, Dean!” Cas cursed, the vulgar language rare for the former angel save for times when he was intensely aroused or beyond pissed off. Thankfully this was a case of the former, rather than the latter.

Dean used his tongue to stroke the sensitive flesh then relaxed his jaw and throat. He brought his hands up to Castiel’s hips and nudged him in silent urging.

Cas spared only a moment to blink down at his lover whose head was obscured by the kilt he was still wearing, but the nudge had him bringing his right hand to curl at the nape of Dean’s neck before he gave into his lover’s request and began thrusting his hips, fucking the hunter’s mouth.

The former angel’s head fell back against the door with a soft thud as his hips worked, Dean’s teeth very lightly grazing his shaft with every movement. He shuddered when Dean moaned around his cock, the vibration from it going straight through him.

Dean held himself still to let Cas thrust into his mouth, feeling the head of the other man’s cock at the back of his throat. He loved it when Castiel didn’t hold back, loved it when he just let himself go.

Saliva trailed slowly down his chin and down Cas’ balls, but Dean didn’t show any signs of wanting to stop. He reached down underneath his own kilt to curl his hand into a fist around his leaking cock, beginning to stroke himself in time with Castiel’s thrusts. Castiel wasn’t the only one who had gone the way of the traditional Scotsman it seemed.

The former angel’s lips were parted with every ragged breath and gasp of Dean’s name into the quiet room around them, groaning as Dean continuously took him in fully. His hand shifted to move up from Dean’s neck to grip the hunter’s hair in a fist, holding him steady as Cas fucked into that wet heat.

With his free hand, Dean reached up under the back of Cas’ kilt after collecting a bit of saliva on it. He nudged between Cas’ cheeks, the slick digit teasingly pressing against Cas’ hole while Dean moaned around the cock in his mouth at the stroke from his other hand to his own dick.

He felt Cas go rigid when Dean added more pressure with his finger as if he intended to penetrate that ring of muscle and suddenly Castiel’s come was on his tongue, warm and spurting from the head of his cock as he thrust raggedly through his orgasm.

Dean groaned at the sudden taste, the way his lover’s body bucked and writhed against the door from the force of his release. It sent Dean over the edge as well, hips jerking as he pumped himself with his own hand, come spattering on the floor and Castiel’s shoes.

Panting, Castiel slumped back against the door, sweat beading on his brow as those blue eyes looked down to see Dean’s head finally appear from beneath his kilt. The hunter smirked up at his partner breathlessly.

“You’re definitely taking this thing home with us when we leave,” he said, getting slowly to his feet.

As Dean leaned in to share a kiss as well as the taste of Castiel himself with the former angel, Cas couldn’t help but agree with his hunter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I really hope you enjoyed my story! If you did, please consider buying me a ko-fi? My family and I could really use the help.
> 
> ko-fi.com/AislinMarue


End file.
